The Secret Admirer
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: This is my 'Happy 25th Birthday Darren Criss" fic. I just love the guy... honestly, who doesn't? A short, sweet, fluffy, cliche-filled fic wherein Kurt tries to bring out the Romantic in him, Blaine has no clue, and a whole lot of misunderstanding ensues.
1. Chapter 1: Something's Up

**The Secret Admirer**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee. And the sad truth is, even if the world ends on 12/21/2012, Ryan Murphy still won't share. Boo-hoo.**

**RATING: T for BOY x BOY romantic liaison, Fluff, Cliché and all that jazz.**

**A/N: I'm starting this February 4, 2012, a day before Darren's 25****th**** birthday… and will finish on or before Valentine's Day. Enjoy. Reviews are love for Darren Criss :)**

**Chapter 1: Something's Up**

**010101010**

Kurt bit his lip. It was exactly a week before Valentine's Day and he was still out of ideas on what to get or do for his boyfriend. He sighed as he sat down in his favorite spot in the library after his last period class got cancelled. Blaine had been such a great boyfriend all year long and he wanted him to know that. But everything Kurt thought of seemed so –so lame; giving him flowers or chocolates was too pedestrian, singing a song for him was too monotonous –for they always did that anyway even if there was no occasion; And don't even think about dinner at Breadsticks –that's just as lame as singing.

No, Kurt wanted to do something special, something he hasn't done before, just for Blaine. But he was at a complete loss on what exactly to do.

He took a deep breath as he pulled out his English assignment out of his bag.

'_Maybe Yeats can inspire me,'_ Kurt thought ruefully. _'Being the quintessential Romantic poet and all…' _Kurt flipped open his notebook and was about to make a summary of Yeat's life story when he suddenly was hit by a thought.

'_That's it!'_

Kurt quickly flipped his notebook onto the last page and began to scribble. About an hour later, he smiled.

'_This is just perfect,'_ He then slipped his notebook back inside his bag and went outside. Now, he only needed to drop by the supplies store on his way home and get decent-looking stationery and he'll be all set.

**010101010**

Blaine walked out of his Algebra class and immediately pulled his phone out. He and Kurt had agreed to go out for coffee that day after class. He pushed number 2 on the speed dial and put the phone in his ear. It rang for a few times untilKurt's soft voice came on.

"_Hello, Blaine?"_

Blaine smiled.

"No, this is Darren Criss and I'm looking for Chris Colfer –I want to ask him out for my birthday,"

"_Ha, ha, very funny. Darren is straight, Blaine –and his birthday was, like, two days ago –"_

"Yeah, but, wait until he meets you," Blaine teased. "So are you at the parking lot? I'm dying for a tall cup of Caramel Macchiato after that horrible quiz on –"

"_Oh, Blaine," _Kurt breathed. _"I –I'm sorry, I can't make it,"_

Blaine furrowed his brows.

"Oh, so you made other plans?"

"_Well, something came up and –"_ Kurt's voice was hesitant. Blaine sighed.

"It's okay, Kurt. I can just get the coffee and come over to your house later and –"

"_No!"_ Kurt practically yelled over the phone. _"I –I mean, I'm having a really bad headache and –"_

"Do you want me to accompany you to the nurse –"

"_NO, I –I'm already home. I just need to rest. I'll talk to you tomorrow, 'kay? Love you. Bye!"_

Blaine stared at his phone's LCD as the line went off.

'_That was just weird,'_ he thought. He sighed and slipped the phone back into his pocket. Something was up with Kurt and he hasn't got any clue on what it could be.

**010101010**

Kurt sat on his desk as he read the final draft. After a few minutes, Kurt blushed.

'_That sounded a bit too… intense,' _He had half a mind to just crumple the paper and forget everything. _'I don't talk like this! Nobody talks like this. But then again… I guess that's how it is supposed to be anyway,'_ Kurt sighed as he took out a clean sheet of stationery he got from the store. It was pale pink, with faint tulips and circles around the border.

'_How tacky can you get?'_ Kurt thought, but then again, his choices had been limited; it was either this or that ridiculously neon pink one with glow in the dark hearts, or that regal-looking white and silver paper that suspiciously looked like it was fit for a wedding invite. _'Surely, that would scare off Blaine, not make him happy and giddy… it definitely will,'_

Kurt was poised to start writing when he all of a sudden slapped his forehead.

'_Duh! Of course, my handwriting is atrocious. If I wrote it down myself, I'd spend half the time reading the whole thing out to Blaine because he couldn't decipher my penmanship.'_

He set his pen down and turned on his computer. A few minutes later, his laser printer was churning out a printed sheet of the pink stationery. Kurt pulled it off the tray and scanned it.

'_Perfect,'_ he thought. But after a bit, he frowned. _ 'I can't believe I forgot to sign it!' _Kurt then reached for his pen to add his name at the bottom of the page. But then, he decided against it.

'_Nah, if I did that, it would look like as if it was just an afterthought. And besides, Blaine would know it's from me. I mean, who else would give him an early Valentine?'_

Kurt then proceeded to fold the single sheet in thirds and slip it inside a matching envelope. He would slip it into Blaine's locker early tomorrow for a touch of added surprise.

**010101010**

Blaine stood outside the Hummel household the following morning. He knocked.

"Hey, kiddo!" It was Burt. "You're early –"

"Yeah," Blaine smiled. "I was just checking to see if Kurt was already set for school. He said he had a terrible headache last night and –"

Burt frowned.

"He did? Hmm… that's odd. He didn't mention it, but –he's already out,"

"What?" Blaine blurted out and checked his watch. "But –but it's still early."

"I know," Burt nodded. "You're earlier than usual, but Kurt's also up and about earlier than the usual. He drove off to school about twenty minutes ago. The look on his face –he was like in a rush to go to a Marc Jacobs pre-Valentine sale or something,"

Blaine raised his eyebrows. He then thanked Burt and stepped off the Hummel's front porch. Kurt was never a morning person.

'_Okay, something's really up.'_

**01010101010**

**A/N: Short-ass chapter, I know, but what can I say? Stay tuned for Chapter 2. In the meantime, please tell me what you think! Can I get like 2 reviews for this chapter at least? Pretty please?**

**And oh, you can also check out my other Valentine Klaine fic****: Roses Are Red… Yeah, But…**** if you want more fluff. Ciao -Eastwoodgirl**


	2. Chapter 2: Who? What? Huh?

**The Secret Admirer**

**DISCLAIMER: Rhyming stuff that I try to pass off as poetry is mine. Please don't hate Kurt. It's all my fault.**

**WARNING: Really cheesy, cliché rhyming words. Have a waste basket handy or perish.**

**A/N: Read and review! Flames will be used to fire up Kurt's romantic tendencies.**

**Chapter 2: Who? What? Huh?**

**010101010**

Blaine sighed as he walked towards his locker. Kurt was supposed to be already in school already but he has still yet to get a sight of his recently elusive boyfriend. Kurt wasn't at the choir room. He wasn't in the library. Blaine even checked Mr. Schuester's office –still, no Kurt. Blaine thumbed through his locker combination absent-mindedly. He pulled the door open and was about to pick out what he needed for first period geometry when something fell out of his locker.

Blaine stared a he picked up a pale pink envelope. It had no address on it, not even a name. He flipped it over. The back was sealed with a kiss –quite literally –there was a kiss mark in what Blaine thought was cherry-flavored tinted lip gloss. He smiled.

'_Kurt?'_ Kurt loved cherry-flavored lip gloss. Blaine did too, but for a completely different reason.

He carefully undid the seal on the flap of the envelope and pulled out a sheet of matching stationery. He unfolded the paper and began to read the neat cursive printed on it.

_**Blaine,**_

_**How do I start to even tell you**_

_**When I don't know how to begin?**_

_**It's supposed to be a simple 'I love you'**_

_**But there's so much more I see within**_

_**There's that fire I see in your eyes**_

_**That reaches deep within me**_

_**Passion that ignites me to mountain highs**_

_**And rescues me from deep, dark, valleys**_

_**Then there's that sparkle whenever you smile**_

_**That brightens up my nights and days**_

_**When it's gloomy and cloudy for miles and miles**_

_**It's enough to drive any storm away**_

_**There is that innocence I see in your ways**_

_**That touches my very soul**_

_**That reminds me of goodness and of love everyday**_

_**And keeps me afloat and whole**_

_**Then there's that promise I hear in your voice**_

_**To hold me and never let go**_

_**My refuge of silence amongst all the noise**_

_**The one safe haven I'll always know**_

_**How do I try to even explain**_

_**How I truly feel for you**_

_**Certainly no words are enough to contain**_

_**No matter how hard I try to**_

_**It will never be enough to say**_

_**That I adore your every move**_

_**Nor will it be adequate**_

_**That you fit my every grove**_

_**I can still try and tell you**_

_**You are the air that I breathe**_

_**Or claim that I worship you**_

_**And the grounds that you walk in**_

_**Or maybe that you'd light me up**_

_**With every kiss, with every touch**_

_**But darling that won't be enough**_

_**And that's not saying much**_

_**So let me just say one last thing**_

_**That I think would say it all**_

_**Without you, I'd be nothing**_

_**Because Blaine,**_

_**You're my all…**_

**010101010**

There was no signature.

Blaine stared at the paper he was holding as if it were to self-destruct in a few seconds.

'_Whoa,'_ He then braced himself by leaning back against the row of lockers behind him.

'_Kurt?_ _Would Kurt do this stuff? NO, this is so not him. It's –it's too… intense. I mean Kurt's nice and sweet and –no, no this. He wouldn't –' _ Blaine's mind rambled on, still clutching the paper in his hand. _'But if it isn't Kurt, then who? Who would write stuff to me like this?'_

"Hey, gorgeous!" A cheerful voice broke into Blaine's reveries.

"Kurt!" Blaine quickly stuffed the letter/ poem in his pocket. He'll just figure it out later –but right now…

"Hey," Kurt smiled at Blaine. "So how was your morning so far? I kind of headed out early to speak to Tina –she's asking me stuff about our plans for Valentine's Day and stuff ,"

"Uh, okay, good, good," Blaine forced our an uneasy smile, "Yours?"

Kurt's face faltered a bit, noticing Blaine's uncomfortable tone. The dark-haired boy did not even hear him mention the upcoming holiday. _'That should have already been a cue for him to mention the poem I made for him.' _Kurt studied his boyfriend closely. Blaine was biting his lower lip a lot –a clear sign that he was uneasy about something. _'Maybe he's just shocked. I swear I saw him stuff the tacky pink stationery in his pocket just a split-second after I arrived,'_ Kurt then recovered himself.

"So, anything interesting that happened recently?" Kurt wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Blaine paled.

"Err, no, not really…" He then turned his back on Kurt to grab his Chemistry text. Kurt frowned.

"Blaine, you don't have Chemistry today, do you?" The smaller boy folded his arms across his chest. _'Blaine is acting really weird today,'_ Kurt thought. _'Was the poem really that… shocking? Unnerving?' _Kurt bit his lip.

'_Maybe he thought it was ridiculous… he didn't like it and now, now, he doesn't know what to say to me…'_ Kurt all of a sudden felt embarrassed. He looked over at his boyfriend. Blaine still had that dazed expression in his face. Kurt breathed deeply. He needed to salvage the situation before it ruins their whole Valentine's Day celebration.

"Blaine, I –"

"Oh, look at the time!" Blaine suddenly blurted out. Kurt checked his watch.

"It's fifteen minutes before first period, Blaine, it's still –"

"Yeah, see, I have to drop this off to Rory," Blaine said, still holding up a thin spiral notebook. "He's taking AP Chemistry and I promised I'll let him borrow my notes –"

"Rory?" Kurt asked suspiciously.

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. "So, I'll just run off and –" he kissed Kurt on the cheek. "I'll see you later, okay?" The dark-haired boy then ran off without even waiting for a reply from his conflicted and dazed boyfriend.

**010101010**

'_That was close'_

Blaine hated walking off on Kurt like that but, he needed to clear his head. He dug into his pants pocket and fished out the pink paper that was the cause of his current dilemma.

'_Someone… somebody did this for me. And apparently that somebody : a) likes me so much, b) knows about Kurt and I… because if not, then why c) write to me anonymously?'_ Blaine stopped walking.

'_Secret Admirer?'_

The idea was funny even in his head. _'Who would have a crush on a gay kid? Unless…'_ Blaine blanched. _'He's gay too?'_ Blaine shook his head. As far as he knew, he and Kurt were the only 'out' students in the school. _'Unless… the guy is still in the closet.'_ Blaine mused. It was getting more complicated by the minute. _'Maybe, he just needs help to come out… Maybe I can help him… Maybe Kurt and I…'_ Blaine shook his head once more. _'No, Kurt cannot know, he'll –he'll just turn jealous or something. I mean, I'm not romantically interested in this 'secret admirer' guy but, nah… better not tell him. At least not until I know who it is.'_

And with that, a plan formed in Blaine's head. He took a deep breath as he walked into his first period class just as the bell rang. He needed to find out who his mystery guy was, talk to him and help him to come out –and keep everything from Kurt while doing so.

**010101010**

**A/N: Another short one, but hey, two chapters in a day! (I really suck at rhyming, please tell me so…) So there's one review for chapter one, how about two for chapter two? Pwetty please? *Puppy dog eyes* But it would really make my day if you could review more, seeing as a lot of you are adding this to your favorites/alerts. I would like to know if you survived the "poetry" in this chapter or if you're all choking to death by now. Flame it if you want. Flames will be used to burn Sebastian "meerkat-face" Smythe to death (Sorry, really hate the guy). Is it just me or does the bastard look like a meerkat? Or a chipmunk? Or a villain from a bad 80's teeny-bopper movie?**

**Oh yeah, check out my other Klaine fics to if you have the time. Until next time - Eastwoodgirl**


	3. Chapter 3: Just Misunderstood

**The Secret Admirer**

**A/N: Wow! So many favorites and alerts! I'm touched. Although, I wouldn't say no to more reviews :) Enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Glee. But if ever Ryan, Ian or Brad ever gets tired of Klaine, the boys can stay over at my house… We'll just share my bed. (No, I did not just say that.)**

**WARNING: Even more cliché and some tongue-in-cheek humor (depends on where you look). Haters, you have been forewarned.**

**CHAPTER 3: In This World, Nobody is Ever Wrong… Just Misunderstood**

**010101010**

The rest of the morning went smoothly for Kurt; no insults, no slushies, no bullies. The only hitch on what seemed to be a perfect beginning for a day was that Blaine was also M.I.A.

Yes, they ate lunch together at the 'Gleek' table in the cafeteria but, anyone who had both two eyes and common sense (there weren't many of them in Lima, Ohio, mind you) would be able to tell that while the dark-haired boy's body was present, his mind was elsewhere. It was as if Blaine was almost floating.

Kurt ate his sandwich quietly as he watched his boyfriend right across him. Blaine's eyes were trained on only two things: his oatmeal cookie and every boy that happened to pass by their table. Kurt bit his lip. _'Surely, Blaine isn't… boy-watching/'_ he thought ruefully. _'No, he wouldn't do that, he's –he's –no, he wouldn't. He loves me.'_

Kurt sighed. Blaine was acting weird and he still had to bring up the subject of his attempt at poetry. He cleared his throat. Blaine's eyes went wide all of a sudden as if he was caught red-handed doing something illegal. But when he saw Kurt's face, he relaxed visibly.

"Sorry, Kurt. Did you say something?" Blaine asked as he took a bite of his cookie.

"No, Blaine," Kurt huffed. This was getting rather ridiculous. "Do you need to go to the clinic? It's like you're here but your head is above the clouds… are you sick or something?"

Blaine's face reddened.

"No, I –it's just. Blaine then sighed and dropped his cookie. He turned to look at his boyfriend directly in the eye. "Kurt, I –I just need some time alone to think –" he said in a serious voice.

Kurt's face registered confusion which, quickly turned into shock, then fury.

"B-Blaine Anderson! Are- are you saying what I think you're saying?" Kurt looked incredulous.

Blaine frowned at Kurt's reaction to what he had just said. He back-tracked his words and then paled considerably, realizing what he had just implied by what he had said.

"Oh –No, Kurt, I didn't mean –"

But Kurt was already clenching the table, his knuckles, white.

"Is that why you were acting all weird –"

"No, no, Kurt! It's not –"

"Are you re-thinking about us? Is it no longer worth it?"

"What? Us? No!"

"Then why do you happen to need time to think Blaine?" Kurt blurted out, his voice raised a few decibels higher than normal. "Don't you think I wouldn't notice that you've been distancing yourself away from me? That I wouldn't notice you checking out every guy that happens to pass by since we sat down for lunch?" The countertenor was still seated but people were already starting to stare. Kurt threw the remains of his sandwich at the table as he stood up to leave. Blaine immediately followed his boyfriend who already stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Kurt!" Blaine called after his boyfriend. "God, Kurt, just talk to me for a second, will you? I-"

"What?" Kurt turned to him again, anger and frustration lacing his voice. He was taking short deep breaths as if trying to contain his tears. "I'm giving you time **and **space now, aren't I?"

"No, Kurt, I didn't –"

"What? You didn't –what, think? Care? You're breaking up with me –a week before Valentine's and –"

"WHAT? Hold up!" Blaine interrupted him. "I didn't say that, Kurt –"

"Yeah? But that was what you meant!" Kurt yelled. "How could you even tell me that?" _'After that Valentine poem I made for you?'_ he had wanted to add, but he didn't. He wouldn't stoop so low as to use that against Blaine.

Blaine sighed frustratedly.

"Kurt, if you'd just listen to me –"

"I'm no longer talking to you, Blaine! Enjoy your time. **Alone.** I hope that you get to **think. Hard!**" And with that, Kurt stomped off, leaving Blaine in his wake, utterly shocked and equally speechless.

**010101010**

'_That was not what I meant!'_ Blaine's mind screamed at him. _'God, this is such a mess! All because of one stupid Valentine poem!'_ He then dug in his pocket for the offending piece of stationery. He stared at it once more before crumpling it and throwing it in the nearest trash bin. Blaine sat in the choir room alone, after Kurt had walked out on him. It was Wednesday, there was no Glee practice so thankfully, he had the empty room to himself. Blaine sighed.

"Me and my stupid mouth." He muttered under his breath. "And that stupid poem! God, why did I even bother to consider… now Kurt… ugh, this is such a mess!" Blaine then buried his face in his hands. "Argh! What do I do now?"

"Do about what, Blaine?" A chirpy female voice interrupted. Blaine looked up and groaned.

"You seem a little out of sorts, is everything okay?"

"Go away, Rachel."

"But –"

"I said –ugh, never mind." Blaine then stood up abruptly and moved to leave the choir room. Rachel looked on as he did.

"Blaine, are you sure –"

"No, I'm not okay, Rachel!" Blaine spat out heatedly. He then kicked the wastebasket on his way out as Rachel stared with widened eyes. As Blaine left, the diminutive diva moved to follow him, that is, until something caught her eye.

"What is this?" Rachel mused out loud as she bent over to pick up a crumpled piece of pink paper. Her natural curiosity took over as she smoothed it out and read. After a few minutes, Rachel was letting out a quiet sob.

"Oh, my… this –this is wonderful! But –" she furrowed her brows. "Why would Blaine throw this away? I'm sure Kurt worked pretty hard on this… that is –"

Rachel sighed as she folded the pink stationery neatly and placed it in her pocket. She wasn't really one to mess with other people's relationships but Kurt… Kurt was her best friend… almost. If he and Blaine were rocky at the moment, maybe it was time for some intervention. She quickly strode out of the choir room and made her way towards the parking lot.

**010101010**

The moment he got home, Kurt stormed all the way to his room and locked the door. He couldn't let himself cry while he was driving because that may just cost him his very life –but once he hit the confines of his bedroom, he let his tears fall.

'_What did I do wrong, Blaine?'_ Kurt thought as he sobbed into his memory foam pillow. _'Why now, after I –'_

"Kurt! Someone's here to see you!" Came the muffled voice of his dad through the door. Kurt held his head up.

"Not interested!" No way in hell was he speaking to Blaine. "Tell him to go away!" He buried his face in the pillow once more.

A rustle by the door came next.

"Kurt! It's Rachel!"

Kurt looked up once more.

"Rachel? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked curiously as he stood up to walk towards his bedroom door. "Never mind, don't answer that –just go away because I'm not in the mood to talk –"

"Kurt, please, I –I know about you and Blaine –"

Kurt slammed the door open.

"What? Who told you?" He asked the brunette darkly. "Has it gone on the gossip grapevine that fast?"

Rachel waved him off.

"No, nobody told me. I just kind of figured it out by myself…" She then fished out the ink paper from her pocket. Kurt grabbed it. Rachel sighed.

"He seemed kind of really upset when I walked into the choir room Kurt. So I I was wondering why you like –you know, broke up with him –"

"I didn't break up with him, Rachel!" Kurt yelled, throwing the pink paper aside. "He was the one who wanted 'alone time' not me!" He pushed Rachel out of his room. "Now, thanks for coming and checking up on me, but I really must be off –"

Rachel stepped forward.

"Look, Kurt. Maybe that's not what he meant –"

Kurt looked murderous.

"You didn't hear him, Rachel! You didn't see him –ogling every boy that went by –"

"Maybe he was just looking for somebody, Kurt! I mean, he looked really crushed –"

"He was totally looking for somebody, alright!" Kurt sighed as he stomped all the way back into his bed. Rachel entered his room warily.

"Maybe it was –it was just a misunderstanding, Kurt," Rachel said softly. She picked up the pink stationery once more. "I mean, after this –only somebody crazy won't be able to know how much you love Blaine." Kurt looked at her.

"Well, apparently, he doesn't think so, or why else would he throw that away?" Kurt sighed dejectedly, tears running down his cheeks once more. "Just go, Rachel. I need some alone time too." He then lay down his bed, turning his back on Rachel. The small brunette sighed.

"I will leave you now, Kurt. But don't worry, you and Blaine are made for each other. It will all work out." She then stepped out of Kurt's room and locked the door behind her.

'_It will all work out,'_

**01010101010**

**A/N: Please review! Flames will be used to burn that blasted piece of pink stationery that everyone seems to want to get rid of, but can't. Love, Eastwoodgirl.**

**P.S. Three more chapters to go! :)**


	4. Chapter 4: It Just So Happened

**The Secret Admirer**

**A/N: Woohoo! More Alerts and Favorites! But, but, where are my reviews (and flames)?**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and those guys at Fox. This twisted plot is mine. However, I will give this to them for free just to see it play out on TV. And oh yeah, just to remind everyone, this is AU. ****One-eyed pirate Blaine never happened****… just so we're clear on that. In my honest opinion, Sebastian Smythe is too loathsome to even exist in my made-up world. So he'll just be a pigment of everyone's imagination for the purposes of this story. **_Comprende_**? (Just saw the "Spanish Teacher" episode as I was finishing this one. Two words: Ricky Martin :D)**

**WARNING: Dubious minds at work.**

**Chapter 4: It Just So Happened…**

**010101010**

The Glee club met an hour earlier that following day, that is, except for Mr. Schuester, Kurt and Blaine. Rachel cleared her throat and called everyone to order.

"Seriously, midget, what's all the fuss about?" Santana rolled her eyes as she took her seat next to Brittany. The blonde eyed Rachel warily.

"You're a midget, Rachel? I thought you were a hobbit like Gandalf –"

"Yeah, Rachel, what's this 'early' meeting for anyway?" Finn asked as he gave his girlfriend a lopsided grin. "Are we announcing –"

Rachel held her hand up.

"Guys, I have a serious announcement to make –"

"Oh, my God, You are pregnant!" Quinn blurted out.

"No! Nothing like that –"

"Are you banned at Regional's then?" Mercedes asked hopefully. "And where's Kurt –"

"Yeah," Tina nodded. "He isn't here. And so is Blaine. I thought this was a meeting for the whole club. So why aren't they here? " She looked over to Mike who shrugged.

"Well," Rachel spoke over the noise. "This is about Kurt and Blaine –"

"What, wait did that chipmunk do something to them again? I swear I'll wipe that dopey smirk off his face –" Puck blurted out. He stood up as Sam and Artie also began to follow him. Rachel sighed as she blocked their way out.

"No, Noah, it isn't like that –"

"Then, tell us already," Santana snarled. "Please! The suspense you're generating is so thick that it makes me want to go puke on your puffy little dress. What happened to Porcelain and Gandalf?"

"I thought Rachel was Gandalf," Brittany piped in.

Rachel exhaled.

"Well, yesterday," she began. "I was walking through here to practice my trails and I –"

"Just get to the point Rachel," Mercedes huffed. Rachel sighed once more.

"Kurt and Blaine broke up."

Dead silence.

"Okay, Rachel, that is just so wrong –" Santana began to say.

"Really, Rachel, that is just not right –" Finn breathed on the other hand.

"Wait, what? You don't have the right to –" Mercedes started to rant.

"That's an awful gossip –" Tina gasped.

"Wait, I thought we were talking about Porcelain and Gandalf?" Brittany exclaimed. Everyone looked at her. She then let out a deep breath. "Oh –"

"So what's your point, Berry?" Puck asked. "How do we –I even figure out in those two's sappy love story?"

"Guys," Rachel pleaded. "Please, we need to get then back together. Aren't you even worried how this would affect us at Regional's?"

Murmurs scattered about. Finn stood up.

"You know guys, she actually has a point." He threw an arm around Rachel an smiled. "I mean, Kurt's like my brother and he's one of our best singers. Blaine is one of our best, most well-rounded performers, besides Rachel of course –"he then proceeded to give the brunette diva puppy dog eyes.

"And your point is?" Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"Well, " Finn cleared his throat. "Kurt and Blaine are the tandem to watch out for –they would give us the edge we need over those Warblers at Regional's and eventually at Nationals. I mean, they're the best thing that happened to the club since Finchel –"

"Again, Orca, your point is?" Santana raised her eyebrows. Rachel took over once more.

"Guys, what Finn is trying t say is that we need to find a way to get them back –"

"Whoa, we?" Artie interrupted. "Look, they're both friends with us, but don't you think we should just let them work it out on their own?"

"I, for one, totally agree," Mike piped up. "Dudes don't mess with other dudes love shenanigans." The rest of the club murmured their assent.

Rachel opened her lips in protest.

"But –"

The rest of her protest died in her throat as the doors to the choir room –both the one in front, and the one at the back –opened at the same time. A gush of utter silence came upon the club members as two of their number joined them.

Kurt came in from the front door, his face grim. He had his bag slung over his shoulders and he walked towards the back of the room without even bothering to notice anyone at all. He slumped down an empty seat by the end of the last row.

Blaine came in from the back door, wearing an enormous pair of shades. He too, did not seem to notice anyone as he went all the way to the back row. He took the opposite end of the row of seats.

The Glee clubbers exchanged looks but said nothing as Mr. Schuester came in right after the two.

"Wow, everyone's here early, that's great!" He then strode right in the middle as everyone took their usual seats –except for Kurt and Blaine who were seated at the back on opposite ends of the room –away from the rest and each other.

"Alright," Mr. Schuester clapped his hands. "In line with the holiday next week, this week's assignment would be: Expressing Yourself. And this will be done in duets!"

Half of the group groaned while the other half stared at their former Spanish –now, History teacher apprehensively. Mr. Schuester waved his hands.

"I know, I know, we've done this before. But guys, seriously, this would be the best was to test out which pairings would work out for our set list come Regional's."

"I. for one, agree," Rachel stood up smiling. "Although Finn and I would certainly have this one in the bag –"

"Hell, you would," Santana and Mercedes spat out. Mr. Schuester spoke to break off the tension.

"Guys, seriously. We will have a duet-off with you singing the best love songs that you could find that would express yourself and what you feel about your duet partner. Ms. Pilsbury, Coach Bieste and I will judge. Okay, so now pair-off!"

Everyone in the room started to air off. Finn immediately grabbed Rachel; Mike let Tina sit on his lap; Mercedes partnered off with Sam; Santana linked pinkies with Brittany; Puck bounded off next to Quinn; Artie rolled off until he was next to Sugar. Those pairings left three odd ones: Kurt, Blaine and Rory. The Irish boy was about to head off to where Mr. Schuester was when Kurt stood up and blocked his way. So did Blaine.

"Rory, you're singing with me," Kurt said nonchalantly as he grabbed the younger boy's hand. Blaine took off his shades and gave him a look –the junior's eyes were red and puffy but he managed a glare. Kurt scoffed. His eyes too would be red from crying all night, but thanks to tea bags, Visine and a stick of concealer, his looked perfectly normal. Blaine ignored him and turned to Rory. "Would you like to do the duet with me?" He too took Rory's hand. The Irish boy just stared at them wide-eyed. Kurt huffed.

"I got to him first!" He pulled Rory's hand. Blaine frowned.

"He'd like it more if he sang with me!" He pulled Rory's hand too. Kurt scowled.

"Oh yeah? I bet Rory wouldn't like singing with insensitive people!"

"Really, insensitive?" Blaine spat out. "I bet Rory wouldn't like doing a duet with impossible people!"

Kurt's mouth hang open. He let go of the now speechless Rory's hand.

"Impossible? Who's impossible now between us two? Because certainly it isn't me, Blaine Anderson!"

Blaine let go of Rory's hand too. The Irish boy heaved a sigh as he quietly edged his way back to his fellow Glee clubbers who were now watching the scene unfold like a bad soap opera.

"Hey, I'm not the one who refuses to listen, Kurt Hummel!"

"Yeah? Well, I'm not the one who wanted some 'alone time' to 'think things over' and then goes ogling every boy that happened to pass by right in front of his boyfriend –"

"That's not what I meant by that, Kurt! God, don't you even think?"

"No, Blaine, I don't think at all! That's probably why you dumped me in the first place!"

"You know what? I don't even know why I'm bothering to explain, because certainly, you don't even want to listen!" Blaine threw his hands up in a gesture of defeat. "I'm tired of this, Kurt –"

"Well, guess what, Blaine? Me too!" Kurt stomped back to his seat to grab his bag. "Enjoy your duet, I'm leaving!"

"Whoa, whoa, guys, wait!" A loud voice interrupted. It was Mr. Schuester, who was until then seemed to have been rooted in his spot, watching the boys blow up on each other. Kurt and Blaine looked around. Everyone was staring at them. Kurt huffed but said nothing. Blaine looked down, seemingly embarrassed. Mr. Schuester cleared his throat.

"Rory, you form a trio with Artie and Sugar –that will give us a twist on things. Kurt, Blaine, in my office. Now."

**01010101010**

"Guys," Mr. Schuester began as he stood in front of Kurt and Blaine who were seated in front of his desk. "I don't know what's going on here but you need to work it out. I can't let a small rift like this ruin the dynamics of the whole team –not when we're this close to Regional's." The curly-haired teacher began to pace as the two teens remained quiet and unmoving. "You will pair up for this assignment –"

"What?" Kurt and Blaine blurted out at the same time. Their eyes met and locked until Kurt looked away first.

"No offense, Mr. Schue, but I refuse to sing with this –this –"

"I totally agree on this one, Mr. Schue," Blaine interrupted. "We won't get anywhere with this arrangement. I'd rather –"

"Guys!" Their teacher held his hands up to silence them. "This is final," he said sternly. "No more ifs or buts. I'm not doing this just to spite you guys, okay? Because believe it or not, your voices complement each other's so well – even better than Finn and Rachel's do. Okay? So no more arguing. Again, I won't meddle with your personal lives but, please, leave it out of the Glee Club, okay? I think you two can work out professionally for the benefit of the whole team. Can I count on that at least?"

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other reluctantly then at their teacher. They both sighed dejectedly.

"Yes,"

**010101010**

**A/N: You gotta love that tension! So two more chapters to go! I hope you stick with me until the end. By the way, what song do you think should Kurt and Blaine perform together? Any suggestions? Please let me know in a review. You can still flame it if you want by the way. Flames will be used still to burn that tacky piece of pink parchment that's causing all this mayhem. (I totally forgot who has it now, though) -Eastwoodgirl**


	5. Chapter 5: Isolated

**The Secret Admirer**

**A/N: I know, I know… I promised that this would be done by Valentine's Day, but, but… I apologize. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**WARNING: Fluff, cliché, all that good stuff you hate to love…**

**DISCLAIMER: NO, I did not just buy the rights to Glee. I don't own the song You either… just so we're clear on that.**

**CHAPTER 5: Isolated**

**010101010**

Kurt sighed as he begrudgingly followed Blaine into the auditorium; they needed to practice. And after their blow-up in the choir room, they couldn't very well go back there and act as if nothing happened. The countertenor dumped his school bag in an empty seat as his (ex) boyfriend climbed up on the stage where a baby grand piano was set up on one side. Blaine sat on the stool in front of the piano as Kurt took a seat in the audience, and pretended to be disinterested. Blaine let out a loud sigh.

"We can't very well practice if I'm up here and you're down there, can we?"

Kurt eyed the younger boy warily. Blaine returned his glare.

"Were doing this for the club, remember?"

Kurt let out a deep breath and stood up.

"I suppose…" He then made his way up the stage. Kurt then took up a spot opposite Blaine on the other side of the piano and stared at the other boy. Their eyes locked for a few awkward seconds before Blaine looked away first. But instead of speaking or moving away, the dark-haired junior then poised his hands over the ebony and ivory keys and took a deep breath. Kurt looked on, interested. A beat later, Blaine began caressing and hitting the enamel-coated bars. A soft, serene melody began playing. Kurt frowned, trying to identify the song. But try as he might, he couldn't quite place the title. He stared at the boy in front of him. To his surprise, Blaine was staring right back at him. Kurt felt uncomfortable and he had wanted to look away, but the moment Blaine moved his lips, Kurt found himself drawn to him.

_**You give me hope,  
>The strength, the will to keep on;<br>No one else can make me feel this way**_

Blaine's baritone voice felt soothing to Kurt's ears as always… but the way Blaine sang… this unfamiliar song… it felt just… surreal…

_**And only you  
>Can bring out all the best I can do;<br>I believe you turn the tide  
>And make me feel real good inside.<strong>_

Kurt felt as if his heart was beating double-time.

_**You pushed me up  
>When I'm about to give up;<br>You're on my side when no one seems to listen  
>And if you go,<br>You know the tears can't help but show  
>You'll break this heart and tear it apart;<br>Then suddenly the madness starts**_

Blaine's voice swelled as he reached the refrain. Kurt felt as if his whole world just stopped spinning right at that very moment.

_**It's your smile,  
>Your face, your lips that I miss,<br>Those sweet little eyes that stare at me  
>And make me say,<br>I'm with you through all the way.**_

_**'Cause it's you  
>Who fills the emptiness in me;<br>It changes everything, you see,  
>When I know I've got you with me…<strong>_

Blaine closed his eyes as he finished the song. He had done what he could to get Kurt to listen to him; His eyes were red and swollen –surely, he did cry last night for a bit –but this was the real reason. He had been wanting to finish the song all night. Surely, he felt bad that Kurt wouldn't hear him out, but he also knew that the stubborn senior would not back down first. Blaine had planned to finish and polish the song and sing it to his boyfriend come Valentine's day but, at that moment in the auditorium, he had felt that the song was fitting; it certainly matched his feelings –the prefect song for their Glee assignment that week. The song was still rough, but Blaine gave it his all.

And now, for the verdict.

Blaine once again opened his eyes in search of his beloved's face. To his surprise, Kurt was no longer in front of him. Blaine craned his neck. Kurt was already off the stage, his bag slung over his shoulders, and making his way out of the auditorium.

Blaine jumped off the stage and ran after him.

"Kurt, wait!"

**010101010**

Rachel carefully inserted a couple of mops, jamming the door handles, after locking the side entrance to the auditorium. She had earlier asked Finn to do the same thing on the main entrances. Glee had just finished and the couple was on their way home when they heard Blaine's singing. Rachel was suddenly hit by a devious idea and she quickly employed her boyfriend's assistance in it. As she stood back to admire her handiwork, a flushed Finn Hudson came up to her.

"Are you sure this is going to work, Rachel?" he asked his girlfriend apprehensively. "I mean, the janitors can just walk in on them and –"

"That is why we're staying to keep an eye on things," Rachel clapped her hands. "Now, go back to your post and then we'll switch up after an hour until the school empties out."

Finn shook his head and looked like he was about to protest. But one disapproving look from Rachel shut him down.

"Fine. I'll do this for the team –even if I really don't think that this is a good idea –"

"Great!" Rachel kissed him briefly on the lips. "Of you go then!" She pushed the reluctant Finn away once more.

**010101010**

"Kurt, stop!" Blaine called after his boyfriend. "Why are you running away from me?"

"I'm not running!" Kurt yelled back without even looking behind him. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Then what do you call that? Walking briskly, then?"

Kurt did not even bother to comment on his attempt at mockery and continued his path towards the nearest exit. Kurt felt that he needed to get out. Fast. After Blaine's performance, the older boy had been at a complete loss on what to say, do, think or even feel. He felt as if he couldn't breathe. He quickly got off the stage and headed for the nearest door…

Which wouldn't budge.

Kurt tried to push the door once more. Something clicked.

It was locked.

Kurt stopped and was about to turn around and head for the other exit when Blaine finally caught up with him. The younger boy was only a few inches away from him. Kurt swallowed nervously. Blaine's eyes bore into him, a look of confusion, relief and hesitance, marring the junior's handsome face.

"It –it's locked," Kurt managed to whisper. Blaine frowned. He then tried to push the door behind Kurt as well.

"It is," he said quietly. "Look, Kurt, I –"

The rest of Blaine's words never left his lips as he watched Kurt make a mad dash for the main entrance to the auditorium when he wasn't looking. Blaine ran his fingers through his curly hair in frustration, but he did not attempt to run after the older boy anymore. Instead, he stood in his spot.

"Seriously, Kurt, what's with all this "running away" from me? Do I look like I have anything contagious?"

"I'm not running away!" Kurt yelled back, but clearly doing the opposite. He reached the other side of the room, "Damn! It's locked too! Why is it locked?"

Blaine smirked. He certainly did not know what to say to that, but he did have an idea of who was behind it and why. He played along.

"Oh, I don't know, Kurt," He said, raising his voice deliberately, hoping that the ears beyond the doors were listening. "The janitors must've locked it by mistake. They probably didn't know we were still here." He started to walk towards Kurt who still had his back against him. Blaine stopped when he was only a couple of feet away. He cleared his throat loudly. "Good thing they left the lights on. I know how much you hate the dark. After all, it's almost sundown –"

And then, as if on cue, all of the lights in the auditorium suddenly went out. Blaine's grin widened. He had an extra Valentine gift to buy for a certain nosy brunette if this all worked out. He carefully whipped out his cell phone and checked.

He had no signal bars. He was pretty sure that Kurt's phone had none either. The auditorium was a dead spot so as not to interfere with performances and the like. He and Kurt couldn't be in a more "isolated" place at that point. Blaine edged his way towards his boyfriend whom he knew was already starting to panic in the dark. The auditorium had no windows, except for the roof top ventilation. And without the glow of his LCD's backlight, they were surrounded by pitch-black darkness. As soon as his hands brushed Kurt's still form, he heard a small gasp escape his boyfriend's lips.

"Shhh, Kurt, it's okay," Blaine tried to calm him down. "I'm here, just don't run away from me because it's dark, and you might bump into things and trip, and that would certainly hurt." Blaine then moved closer to Kurt and firmly grasped his hand. He felt Kurt struggle slightly, but he held on. He then felt the countertenor relax. Blaine sighed.

"I'm sorry, Kurt," he whispered into Kurt's ear as he enveloped him in a tight embrace.

"Blaine, I'm scared…" Kurt's breath felt warm against Blaine's neck.

"Don't worry, Kurt, it's just the dark –"

"No," Kurt shifted slightly in Blaine's embrace. "It's not the dark, Blaine," His voice quivered as he spoke. Blaine frowned.

"Then what is it? Kurt, why did you run off after I perform that song I made for you?"

"You –you made that for me?" Kurt asked in a surprised voice.

"Yeah," Blaine chuckled. "I know it's still rough, I haven't really completed it yet –I was actually up all night –"

"I –I loved it," Kurt cut him off with a sigh. Now, more than ever, Blaine wished that he could see his boyfriend's face.

"If you liked it, then why did you run away? And you sound like you're scared of me now, or something," Blaine then felt Kurt pull away completely in front of him.

"I'm scared Blaine," Kurt whispered on the dark. "I'm scared… because I love you so much… so much that it just freaks me out,"

It was dark, but Blaine knew his face was red from Kurt's declaration. He lost his voice for a moment until he had managed to clear his throat once more.

"You –you mean it?" He asked in a small voice. He then heard Kurt let out a frustrated groan.

"God, yes, Blaine! And you know what scares me more? It's the very real and ugly possibility that I may not be good enough for you!" A small, quiet sob then escaped Kurt's lips, the sound of which, was enough to break Blaine's heart and wake him out of his stupor. He moved towards the sound of his boyfriend's soft cries.

"God –Kurt, how –how could you ever think that?" Blaine replaced his hands around Kurt's lithe form. "You –you are perfect for me Kurt, in every conceivable way –"

"Is that why you needed time alone to think?" Kurt's trembling voice challenged him. "Is that why your eyes have been wandering all day yesterday –"

The rest of Kurt's rants were silenced as Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's soft, cherry-flavored ones.

"Blaine," Kurt protested through their connecting lips. Blaine shushed him.

"I'd try and explain myself to you Mr. Hummel, but something tells me that I'd catch your attention more this way…"

**010101010**

**A/N: *announcer's voice***

**We interrupt your regular programming for a special announcement.**

**Yes, ladies and gents,**

**This is a cliff hanger.**

**Tune in for the final chapter of the Secret Admirer, which will be up for the price of 5 reviews.**

***cue suspense music***

**Seriously, people, I hope you drop me a review or two… maybe 5 more before I finish this, please? Thank you -Eastwoodgirl**


	6. Chapter 6: All This Time, All Along

**The Secret Admirer**

**A/N: I don't think I got my five reviews for the previous chapter. But I'm aching to finish this thing, so, here you go. Reviews, flames, still very much appreciated. I can use them to burn this thing they call a hospital bed in which, I am currently strapped in. Enjoy the fluff. Spread the virus.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own. Don't sue. Thank you.**

**WARNING: BOY x BOY shenanigans. But of course, you knew that right?**

**Chapter 6: All Along, All This Time**

**010101010**

Blaine then moved to capture his boyfriend's trembling lips.

"Mmm… Blaine," Kurt murmured as he felt a surge of electricity course through his entire body as Blaine's lips touched his.

"Kurt, I…"

"Shh, shut up Blaine," Kurt told his boyfriend. "I thought that you wanted to show rather than tell?"

Blaine smiled right against Kurt's cherry-flavored lips.

"Hmm…"

With that low moan of affirmation, Blaine began to deepen the kiss. The dark-haired junior started to lick a line under the taller boy's lower lip – the act which elicits the most wonderful sound to ever escape Kurt's lips in Blaine's opinion. As he gained access into the countertenor's mouth, his tongue met little opposition. In fact, it was more than welcomed by its counterpart. It was not a battle for dominance, but a frenzied dance of passion.

Kurt thought that he would already lose his sanity as Blaine began to lightly suck in the tip of his tongue; sure enough, they have kissed many, many times before, but it never felt like this –Blaine was true to his word. He let his actions do the talking for him and Kurt was hooked. It seemed that Mr. Anderson's method was getting the message through loud and clear. Kurt's knees were quickly turning into jelly in the middle of the darkened auditorium –he already completely forgot about their frustrating predicament, and was just drowning in the wonderful sensations that Blaine's lips were bringing him. Another sigh escaped Kurt's lips as he clung on to his younger boyfriend.

"I take it that I got your attention?" Blaine teased, pulling away slightly. It was pitch dark, and they both cannot see a thing, but for some reason, Kurt knew that the junior was smirking. Kurt scowled. But instead of a bitchy come back, he answered Blaine's question by pulling the boy closer to him once more and crushing their lips together. Kurt then began to make soft, biting motions on his boyfriend's lower lip. A low chuckle escaped the latter's throat.

"I'll take that as a yes,"

With that, Blaine wrapped his hands tighter around Kurt as he resumed the task of ravishing the older boy's cherry lips.

Lips connected, tongues danced, fingers threaded through locks of hair, hands touched, bodies intertwined –Kurt thought that it was the single, most perfect moment ever.

Blaine loved him. In the middle of the dark auditorium, his fears were reassured. Kurt couldn't help but feel as if he were to burst at any given moment.

"Oh Blaine," he sighed as his lips were given a quick break when Blaine began trailing feather-light kisses down Kurt's jaw line.

"Hmm… what?" Blaine moaned right back.

"**How do I start to tell you, when I don't know how to begin?"** Kurt whispered breathily. He wanted Blaine to know how much he really loved him. And the words… the poem he wrote couldn't be any more than appropriate. Kurt continued whispering as Blaine rained the crevice of his neck with more kisses.

"**It's supposed to be a simple 'I love you', but there's so much more I see within…**"

Blaine was entranced by Kurt's voice that it took him a few seconds to realize what his boyfriend was actually saying. He frowned against the soft skin of Kurt's collarbone.

"**How do I try to even explain… how I truly feel for you**?" Kurt gasped in the dark. "**Certainly no words are enough to contain, no matter how hard I try to**…"

Blaine stopped completely. He pulled away from Kurt.

"Kurt –you – what are you –reciting?"

Kurt stiffened slightly at Blaine's confused tone. But then, he sighed.

"The poem I made. I know it's not that good –you're the wordsmith between us two, but – but I felt that it was exacting on how I really feel –"

"You –you mean it was you?" Blaine asked. He could not believe it. "I mean, you wrote it? It was you all along?"

Now, it was Kurt's turn to be confused.

"Whatever do you mean it's me? Of course it's me, Blaine Anderson! I wrote that stupid poem that you seem to hate so much! Who else would do something idiotic –"

Blaine suddenly burst out laughing. Kurt scowled.

"You'd better tell me what's funny, Anderson, or you're dead meat!"

"Oh, God, Kurt," Blaine gasped in between peals of laughter. "I was so stupid –"

"So it seems," Kurt huffed.

"No, no, it's not that –" Blaine took a deep breath trying to control his laughter. "I didn't think it was you –"

"WHAT? What are you going on about?"

"The poem, Kurt, I thought it was from someone else."

Kurt frowned.

"Is that why you wanted to break up with me? You think some other crazy hormonal dude just professed undying love for you through a stupid poem? You think –you got yourself a secret admirer, is that why you were scoping out –"

"Kurt," Blaine reached for both of Kurt's hands. His hands were so soft. "That was never my intention. Yes, I wanted to know who this supposedly "secret admirer" was, but it was never to replace you. I had wanted to tell him off, tell him that I was already madly in love with you and that he did not stand a chance." Blaine gave Kurt's hands a gentle squeeze. "But I thought of hiding it from you, hoping to avoid this particular awkward misunderstanding… turns out, I should've just told you in the first place." He finished with a smile. Kurt's eyes were wide like saucers.

"You –you mean…" Kurt yanked his hand away from Blaine. "Ugh, God, what a mess! I'm never reading Yeats again!"

"Why not?" Blaine teased.

"I should never attempt poetry again, ever!"

"I loved the poem Kurt, it was, uh, inspiring…"

"Stop patronizing me Anderson," came the gruff reply. Blaine smiled. He wrapped Kurt in a tight embrace

"No really, I loved it. I did because of all the emotion that came with it. And the effort –"

"The effort?" Kurt asked raising his eyebrows. "Really?" Kurt pulled away slightly from the embrace. If there was any light, Blaine swore that Kurt did it to stare into his eyes. Instead, Blaine reciprocated the act by bringing Kurt's hands over his chest, directly above his heart. Kurt could feel the steady beat against his palm. He let out a deep breath.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson."

"I love you more, Kurt Hummel."

"You'd better! You'd better not think otherwise –that there's some other crazy loony guy out there who would write you love poems and put up with that absurd amount of gunk on your hair!"

Blaine laughed.

"You're crazy, you know?" He teased.

"I'm your crazy," Kurt retorted jokingly as he leaned in for another quick kiss. "Now get us out of here. Call your reinforcement, Sergeant Berry and let's go home!"

Blaine froze.

"Uh…"

"What?" Kurt asked, sounding surprised. "Don't tell me you did not plan this, Blaine? I was thinking that you did plan this with that nosy Rachel – oh God, we're stuck here! We are really locked in for the night!"

"What? Me? No? I –" Blaine stammered. He brought his cell phone out. Still no signal. He tried to yell out to the ears beyond the locked doors, hoping that they were still listening in, but it has been hours.

"Uh, lights please? We've already sorted it out!"

The lights never came on. Kurt smacked Blaine's arm.

"You did or did not plan this? Blaine, ugh! No way in hell I would be stuck here tonight! Do something!"

**010101010**

**A/N: There you have it. The end. Fin. I know it's sort of abrupt and hanging, but I really wanted to finish this right away. Anyway, I might do a sequel or a one shot between Blaine and Rachel the following day. You never know. I'm fickle-minded… Anyhow, please feel free to give me your feedback so that I can improve on my other ongoing stories. That button below? He's your friend. You heard Kurt, do something! Review! Review! Review! – Eastwoodgirl**


End file.
